


莫比乌斯带

by Vivisora



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	莫比乌斯带

      “要……咳，要做吗？”

      影山像是有些不自然地清了清嗓子，以掩饰自己紧张得几乎要满溢而出的心情。他此刻能清晰感觉到恋人发硬的欲望抵在自己的腿根，久违的亲密接触理所当然地勾起了他最原始的欲望。他渴望着被这个人更紧地拥抱，却仍忐忑不安地不敢直视对方的眼睛。

      及川想要得快爆炸了。

      他始终控制着自己，希望能以更珍惜更认真的态度来对待这份失而复得的感情，而不只是单纯的肉欲，但面对眼前发出了直接邀请的影山，他不认为自己有足够的自制力。

      他维持着最后一丝理智将影山推进了浴室，匆匆在影山耳边含糊了一句“先洗澡”便慌乱地关上了门。他独自在水汽蒸腾的浴室待了很久，直到终于平复下来翻腾的心绪，才深吸了一口气，缓缓推开了浴室的门。

      眼前的景象差点让他脚下一滑直接摔倒——影山穿着他青城时期的队服，几年前还略显宽大的上衣此刻已经合身了许多，但相对的也无法像从前那样若隐若现地半遮住下身的风景了。影山此刻坐在床上，下身不着寸缕，他有些害羞地抓着上衣的下摆，一个劲地试图往下拽，两条修长白皙的腿明晃晃地刺激着及川的视觉细胞，

      这个笨蛋真是连这种地方也一点都没变。从前便是这样，和平日愣头愣脑的刻板模样不同，影山在床上反而更放得开。及川暗骂了一声，三两步上前，不由分说地将人捞进了怀里。

      柔软的床铺接住了他们紧紧相拥着往下坠落的身体，及川埋在影山脖颈间亲吻着他裸露在外的肌肤，贪恋地汲取着对方熟悉的温度与味道，混杂着衣物洗涤过的清香，仿佛要将及川整个溺死在这温柔乡之中。

      刚洗过澡的影山整个人都热乎乎的，柔软而乖巧，脸蛋不知是热的还是因为羞，红扑扑地泛着红晕，仿佛咬一口便能漏出甜到粘牙的馅儿。细碎的吻带着些酥痒而疼痛的意味留下深浅不一的痕迹，及川隔着衣物将乳尖含进了温暖的口腔，大手轻而易举地撩开衣摆抚上了影山的性器。他清晰地感觉到身下的躯体因为上下两处的刺激而在微微发颤，断断续续的微喘声从唇齿间溢出来，影山死死地攀着他光裸的脊背，像是深海中攀住最后一根浮木的求生者。

      胸前的衣料很快被晕开大片的湿痕，不用看及川也能想象出此刻那挺立起来的两点肉粒该是怎样嫣红的绝色风景，他娴熟地握住对方性器的根部不紧不慢地撸动着，很快影山便瘫在他怀里发着抖泄了身，情欲的绯红从脸颊耳根蔓延到全身，像是令人垂涎欲滴的草莓大福。 

      及川顺着狭小的穴口摸了进去，惊讶地触到了满手黏腻湿润。

      “你刚刚自己做准备了，嗯？”他舔咬着影山的耳垂，低沉的声音透过耳膜，勾得影山头皮发麻。他胡乱地点着头，红着脸别过头去不敢直视及川笑得眼眸弯弯的餍足表情。

      他该拿这个人怎么办。及川在心里长叹了一声，忍不住亲昵地吻了吻恋人的额头。手指在湿滑的后穴中畅通无阻地进出着，但许久未经情事，穴道仍然紧致得如同处子，尽管穴肉仿佛活物一般缠绕亲吻着他的指尖，让及川急不可耐地想要就这么直接进入，但他仍然屏住呼吸小心地做着扩张，视若珍宝般呵护着他的宝贝。

       身下人的呼吸逐渐变得凌乱而急促，影山终于红着双眼难耐地拽了拽他的胳膊，小声地催促：“可以了……”他伸出双臂环住及川的脖颈，邀请似的主动吻上了他的唇。

      手指抽出时也流出了黏腻的润滑液体，及川毫不在意地将满手湿滑在影山泥泞的腿根抹了一把，抵着穴口，缓缓地将自己的性器送了进去。

      进程仿佛比第一次时还要艰难，身体突然被贯穿的不适与疼痛让影山忍不住皱着眉倒吸了一口凉气，及川只好亲吻着抚慰他的乳尖转移注意力，一边不急不缓地将自己埋进对方身体的更深处。直到终于整根没入，影山已经满头是汗，咬着牙控制着自己不叫出声。

      及川耐心地等了很久，他在此刻将自己的耐性发挥到了极致，就这么静静地将影山拥在怀里，他们十指相扣，连下半身也亲密无间地紧紧相连。直到影山终于适应了些，示意地轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，及川这才如释重负地笑了笑，鼓励似的亲了亲他的唇角。

      “疼就告诉我，不疼的话——”及川故意顿了顿，冲他暧昧地眨了眨眼睛，“我想听你的声音，飞雄。”

      他这么说着，缓缓开始了下身抽插的动作。影山紧绷着的脊背像漂亮的张满的弓，上面布满了细密的汗珠。每一次冲撞都仿佛要顶到令人窒息的深度，铺天盖地的快感很快席卷而来，吞噬了起初的疼痛，影山像孤海上的一帆小舟，在无尽的快感中浮沉起伏。

他感到自己被一次又一次地填满，被开拓得柔软湿润的穴肉热情地亲吻着对方的性器，影山似乎是哭了，糊了满脸的眼泪，及川紧张地问他疼不疼，他却只是抽泣着一个劲摇头。

对方不紧不慢的动作勾得他快要发疯了，喘息声和着破碎的呻吟钻进及川耳朵里，他听到影山极力隐忍着欲望的声音：“啊......快，快一点......哈啊......”

他难得没有在这种时候坏心眼地欺负影山，倒是顺遂对方心意地加快了抽插的节奏，相连的下身汩汩地往外渗着粘稠得不分彼此的液体，肉体碰撞的啪啪声混杂着情色的水声，奏出令人脸红心跳的交响曲。影山早已被情欲攫取了所有的理智，半仰着脸和及川接吻，从每一次毫不留情的插入中无比真实地感受到了对方的占有。

此刻他们都只属于彼此，没有任何事能让他们分离。影山抖着身子射了一次又一次，精液沾在队服洁净的下摆，随着及川顺手将上衣撩起推到了胸前，白浊的液体顺着影山的小腹往上星星点点染了一路，连红肿的乳尖周围都是，整个人像是被一口咬开的熔岩蛋糕，从里到外都被甜腻的味道包裹着。

影山丝毫没有意识到此刻的自己散发着怎样情色的诱人气息，视线早已因为眼泪而蒙上了一层雾气，及川对他身体的每一寸角落都如此了解，以至于他仿佛毫无还手之力，只能在对方愈发猛烈的攻势下缴械投降，被一次又一次送上欲望的巅峰。直到最后及川终于箍着他的腰尽数释放在了他的身体里，影山仿佛脱力一般瘫软在床上，耳边是恋人炙热的吐息，下身还难舍难分地停留在他体内，被填满的充实感忽然让他感受到了久违的幸福与满足。

迷迷糊糊之中，影山感觉自己似乎身子一轻，干脆整个被及川抱着去了浴室，沾满了乱七八糟液体的上衣被孤零零地扔在洗衣篮里，温暖的水流亲吻着他一片狼藉的身体，他懒懒地靠在及川怀里，任凭对方为他尽职尽责地做着清理。

明明情事之后身心都已经疲惫不堪，洗过澡之后却莫名清醒了不少，影山此刻靠在及川臂弯里，透过夜色认真地注视着恋人的面庞。


End file.
